Biomass may be converted into useful gas products such as carbon monoxide (CO), carbon dioxide (CO2), hydrogen (H2), and others. There are multiple processes by which the raw biomass materials may be gasified. These include pyrolysis, tar cracking, and char gasification. Heating the biomass material under the proper circumstances such that the desired gases are released without being oxidized or otherwise consumed is one commonality among certain of the various gasification methods.
In order to obtain useful quantities of gases from raw biomass material, the gasification process must be implemented in such as way as to operate in a steady state. The desirable gases, or production gases, should more or less be output at a steady rate. Improper handling and processing of the biomass can result in a suboptimal amount of the raw biomass being gasified. Unacceptably high levels of undesirables can also be produced and taint the output gases if the production process is not controlled.